Filming A Love Story
by sunsetunderground
Summary: Edward Cullen, the famous actor is starring in an all new film. Arrogant, pretentious and used to getting exactly what he wants, how will he fare when he collides (literally) with Bella Swan, personal assistant to the director? AH Edward/Bella (other pairings too!)


**Edward Cullen, the famous actor is starring in an all new film. Arrogant, pretentious and used to getting exactly what he wants, how will he fare when he collides (literally) with Bella Swan, personal assistant to the director? AH Edward/Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In all honesty my day could not get any worse _were the words running through my mind as I stared at the newly created ladder running up my tights, courtesy of the key ring on my handbag. Already running ridiculously late, I practically sprinted of the bus as I flashed my pass at security, hurriedly making my way into the building.

Weaving my way through the corridors I checked my phone to see if Aro had texted me with his location. Sure enough I had received a message: **If you do ever decide to grace me with your presence I will be in my office, with a stack of work for you that has accumulated over the recent hours.**

_Right, _he was definitely pissed. Taking a sharp left I managed to trip over my own foot as I stumbled into the door, my hand grazing the handle to try and steady myself, but only succeeding in exerted enough pressure to push it down, meaning I fell flat on my face into Aro's office.

"Bella! How nice of you to join us!" Aro smiled down to me from his plush leather chair behind the huge mahogany desk which he resided behind. Immediately my face went beetroot red as I realised his choice of words, definitely not an accident. _Us._

Lifting my head and attempting to muster as much dignity as possible I prepared to meet the face of the newest person on Earth that I had embarrassed myself in front of. I had a feeling it would be someone I didn't already know, or Aro's voice would not have contained as much amusement.

_Oh Bella, you should always know that yes, your day can easily get worse _I reminded myself as my eyes connected with none other than Jacob Black, one of the actors for the new film Aro had taken under his wing.

"Need a hand?" his voice travelled down to me as he extended a long tanned arm out to me. Face still flaming, I gratefully took it as he hoisted me up so that I was face to face with him. Coughing slightly I took a step back.

"Sorry about that, I'm not normally that clumsy," catching Aro's eyebrow raise from my peripheral I amended my words, "Well…I am but anyway, thanks." To say Jacob responded with a light chuckle at my words would be an understatement…it was a full on guffaw. My embarrassment only intensifying from this I slowly took my hair out from behind my ear so it would cover the side of my face angled at him. Managing to not draw any further attention to myself throughout the remaining duration of their conversation I waited for Jacob to leave the room before collapsing into the chair opposite my boss with my head in my hands.

"Great first impression, Isabella" I groaned at the barely concealed laughter escaping his lips as I tried to move the conversation swiftly on.

"So where is this work then? I'm guessing you'll mainly be briefing the cast today so would there be any particular place where you would want me to be?" By firing questions at him I would hopefully divert his attention. As most of Aro's time whilst filming was spent on set, he had had no qualms about placing an extra desk in his office for me to work at as his personal assistant, which I had worked as through 2 films of his now. We had a good working relationship, being extremely comfortable around each other (considering how many clumsy things I had done in his presence it would be awkward if we weren't).

As he explained he would spend the majority of the day at one of the sets working with the actors I let my mind wander to how Jacob had been. I must admit I was surprised. Considering most of the actors I had had the pleasure to meet had been complete jerks, either ignoring me completely or demanding I get them coffee, I found it refreshing to have someone normal for once. He certainly seemed down to earth, which was the vibe I had gotten from watching his stuff. I was already looking forward to working with him in the future, as I already knew I would have the pleasure of seeing Tanya Denali a lot in the upcoming months, a.k.a the complete bitch as I liked to allow myself to call her.

The first film I had ever worked on for Aro, where I had been irrationally nervous throughout, she had been the leading lady. I would be constantly screamed at for assistance and berated for being slow, when I had a million other things that were actually under my job description to complete. Aro had been sympathetic, but unyielding. It was how the business worked; you would get people that ordered you about like you were born to serve under them because they thought they were God's gift.

Sighing, I tried to let my mind wander away from thoughts of meeting her again for this film and considered the other actors I would be meeting for the first time. There was Alice Cullen, a supporting actress in the romantic comedy, who I was a massive fan of. With her short pixie-like hair and infectious bubbly vibe, she had wooed the hearts of thousands globally from her stunning performances.

As well as that there was her brother and leading man Edward Cullen. In contrast to her he always seemed serious in interviews, however his acting skill could not be denied. Having the ability to play a number of roles, from villain to hero of an action movie to teenage heart-throb in others it was safe to say that he was the most sought-after young actor in the industry (with Jacob Black coming a close second).

That was another interesting thing, Edward and Jacob. As always, it was hard to tell with the dramatic media coverage how much truth lay in the claims but it was reported that they had been best friends growing up in a children's tv show, but had recently had a huge falling out. Probably because they had been sucked into the movie industry which had fierce competition for parts, thus becoming rivals.

From overhearing Aro talking about the pair I knew there was some truth in it as he mentioned the something about the 'dynamic between the two beings perfect for the film', as they were the two competing guys trying to get the girl.

I was snapped out of my thought process before being able to go through the other cast by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Picking it up, I heard Aro's voice requesting my presence at studio 5 with some files and a cup of coffee. Grabbing the right sheets off his desk, I left his office to find the nearest available coffee machine, not wanting to be late as I had caused enough trouble today already.

Armed with the hot drink I picked up the pace as I manoeuvred the door to the studio with my foot due to the lack of free hands. Trying to sort the documents out in order whilst moving towards Aro I neglected to look where I was going until it was far too late. Crashing into something that felt like marble, a startled gasp escaped my lips as the dark liquid spurted upwards out of the cup as if in slow motion. My mouth forming a perfect 'o' I could only stand in blank horror as both myself and the bit of marble, that turned out to be the chest of someone, got drenched in the contents of the cup.

"What the fuck!" were the incredulous words that escaped the fuming man's mouth as he jumped back from me as if he'd been electrocuted. I met the eyes of an infuriated Edward Cullen, two words popped into my head.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**So thought I'd end there! If this is badly written I apologise, quickly typed it up in my excitement to get the story out there… Hopefully you liked it! Please R & R with any feedback, would be appreciated immensely! Not sure if I should carry it on or not, so if you like it/ don't please say :)**


End file.
